In the related art, a vehicular lamp configured to form a predetermined light distribution pattern by irradiation light emitted from a plurality of lamp units has been known.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-165590 discloses a configuration of such a vehicular lamp in which a bracket is supported to be rotatable with respect to a lamp body, and a plurality of lamp units are supported by the bracket.
Each of the lamp units disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-165590 includes a projection lens, a light source disposed behind the projection lens, and a reflector configured to reflect light from the light source toward the projection lens, and the projection lens and the reflector are configured to be rotatably adjustable.